IMAGING CORE - CORE C: ABSTRACT The Imaging Core (Core C) is responsible for all aspects of image acquisition and analysis. The aims of the Imaging Core are: (1) To facilitate the acquisition of new magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scans and new Positron Emission Tomography scans, using Pittsburgh Compound B (PiB/PET), for the BIOCARD study participants, and to analyze the newly acquired scans with state-of-the-art methodology; (2) To continue the analysis of the previously acquired MRI scans with both semi-automated and automated methods; (3) To continue to work collaboratively with the other Cores to examine combinations of biomarkers that are predictive of progression and to examine the order and pattern of biomarker change during preclinical AD, including evaluating potential new biomarkers; (4) To share the image files and related clinical information with investigators in the field, via the BIOCARD website, using the approved BIOCARD Study data sharing procedures.